


Undercurrent

by Savageandwise



Series: Drabbles: We Will Never Be Here Again [12]
Category: Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bird, M/M, McLennon, Tenerife, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageandwise/pseuds/Savageandwise
Summary: Paul's near death experience in Tenerife and the aftermath.





	Undercurrent

**Author's Note:**

> The word of the day was bird. 
> 
> While John was in Barcelona with Brian Epstein; Paul, George and Ringo went to Tenerife with Astrid and Klaus. Swimming in the sea, Paul nearly drowned.
> 
> ljblueteak asked for John finding out about Paul nearly drowning in Tenerife.

Lone bird on the horizon.

Paul is caught in the undercurrent. Struggling.  
He's going to die here.  
Miles from home. Success within his grasp. He thinks of Mary and her high hopes for him. Jim's parting words of warning: _You watch your back. Some people will climb over your back to get where they're going._  
Meaning John. John isn't here. He's in Barcelona with Brian. 

Paul kicks down hard, trying to keep his head above water. He holds his breath before sliding under, forgets and opens his eyes. The sting is shocking. A shadow woman with slick grey skin, long fingered hands grasping swims before him. Paul gasps, swallows water. She pulls him towards the surface, crushing his arm in her thin hand. The air burns in his lungs.

Lone bird high above him.

This thing between them is barely visible below the glassy surface of the water.

“It was lovely. Wine, women, sun,” Paul says brightly. 

John studies his face for a moment before speaking. “I'm glad to hear it. Is Astrid well?”

“She is. Did you see a bullfight?”

“Nothing happened,” John says quickly though that's not what he asked. 

Paul doesn't believe that for a moment. He's still caught in the undertow, fighting for his life. “I nearly died.”

Lone bird in a cloudless sky.

John laughs nervously. “What do you mean?”

“I nearly drowned... Screamed myself hoarse but no one came. I could have strangled George, after...”

John reaches for him involuntarily, his face white as paper. “Fuck,” he breathes.

“So, did you see a bullfight?” Paul asks coolly. 

John slips his hand into Paul's. “It was grotesque. The blood...the animal groaning.”

Paul looks down at their entwined fingers.

“Don't you ever die on me,” John says softly.

“Don't leave me again,” Paul counters sternly.


End file.
